Shared Angel
by alexcristal
Summary: super powerful naruto has a new reason to live. protect the legasy of his fater at all cost. crossover naruto, chaotic, bleach,and more. narutox? who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, chaotic, bleach, .hack//G.U. or Soul**** caliber**

**Shared Angel **

**Chapter 1: double begin**

12 years ago a giant demon fox attacked the hidden village of Konoha, its name was Kyuubi, the nine tailed beast. The ninjas of Konoha fought with great courage but even the jounins couldn't fought the beast, when all hope was lost and they thought that the village would be destroy but the fox, Minato Namikaze, the yondaime hokage appeared on top of a giant toad. He made all what he could to kill the beast but when the Kyuubi show the all normal jutsus couldn't defeated him Minato used his final jutsu to seal the fox away. All the villagers thought that Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside a little newborn called Naruto. Whoever the villagers didn't now 3 things: the first thing was that Naruto was the son of Minato Yondaime that born 1 hour before the attack. The second thing was that Kisuna Uzumaki, the wife of Yondaime and mother of Naruto, gave birth to twins, one was Naruto and the other baby was a little girl call Nayuki. And the final thing that the villagers didn't now was that even for the hokage it was impossible sealing a great bijuu like the nine tailed inside one person so he make the second best option in his list and sealed it in to phases, one part inside Naruto and one part inside Nayuki. After the sealing jutsu the toad disappear and the hokage fall to the ground knowing that the price for summoning the shinigami was his soul he raised up from the ground and made his way to his antecessor Sadaime hokage, whit his last breath he said his last words.

"The girl's name is Nayuki, please take her to the Uzumaki clan in the hidden village of the whirlpool, there she will live a normal life. The boy's name is Naruto please take care of him, because of the council, one of them must stay hear as the nine tailed Jinjuriky so please tray to make the villagers say him as a hero. Please Sarutobi-sensei". "you could bet it" said with tears in his eyes. With a great smile on his face Minato let his spirit go and left this world in peace.


	2. revenge

**I don't own Narut****o, chaotic, bleach, .hack//G.U., Soul calibur or the others**

**Hello everybody, y hope you have enjoy the story so far and I will use this space to tell some things about the story.**

**1: the story has be twin the seal and the day before the graduation will be revel to you in flashbacks and comments as letters, diaries, ect.**

**2: Naruto`s sister will appear after the battle of the sanin**

**3: there is no yaoi in this story even if a part looks like it is not so don run away from the computer to the church and cried at the cross only for a little suggestion of yaoi because it is not, you will understand later**

**Finally if you like the story, have advises for it or even you wish my public execution for what I am about to do. REVIEW**

**And before we start, especial thanks to nim09 for reviewing with me even not asking for and don't Naruto will not did will I am the writer.**

**Ps: about the manga of Naruto, not even Madara Uchiha was expecting that Danzo is a sharingan user, in my country we call that, not knowing how to loss time.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

_12 years later, before graduation exam_

"Okay then I will be going now" said the blond child with a little smile. He was 12 years old, blond hair, and 3 whiskers like marks over each side of his face, his cold blue eyes staring with sadness at two pictures in front of him. In one of them there was a beautiful woman with long black hair and lavender eyes, she was a round her fifties but she look about 30 at most. In the other picture it was a man whit white spiky hair and black eyes the man was around his sixties and has a cheerful smile in his face

"Farewell momo-bachan, toushiro-jisan. Today is not only the begin of my shinobi life but also the begin of my revenge plan, we have spend 6 years in this and now finally it will begin. We will avenge you and all the innocents that died that die in his hands, don't we?" whit out even moving the blond ask the person that just came in the room.

"Of course we are naru-kun" said the soft voice of the person that came in and stand aside the blond.

"I can't wait to see the face of that stupid villagers when their will see your true self after the exam and not the imperative childish bulkhead that we make them believe you were" said exited the girl

"and I can't wait to see the faces of the council and your fan club when they see your true face, not the one we create after a place the _demon mirror seal _on you" answer the blond while cold blue eyes meet passionate black ones,

"lets get going, you know that none one must see as together less even see as leave the state together, because Danzo has eyes every were and only the old man knows that I live with you. We spend 6years on this we don't need to a single error get the best of us" continue the blond

"You are wise as always naru-kun, and is only for today because after our plan first step we not only will have the surprise element as genin but also we could be together finally with out **them** to judge us" said the girl whit lust in her eyes.

"You know that my soul is yours" the blond said while embracing the girl whit his strong arms.

"I know, but today finally we will be free from this masks and nothing will stop me from reaching my other dream" said the girl breaking the embrace and walking to the door. "I will go first then" continue the girl before the blond stood up in his feet

"I will go to my apartment, apparently some one destroy all my orange jumpsuits even if I was needing one for today" said sarcastically Naruto only to hear the giggles of the girl

"You could not blame me I did that for your own sake, it is suppose that today we must turn the opinion of Konoha about as upside down, how you could make that wearing a neon orange jumpsuit that screams **kill me**?" ask the girl.

"Yeah well I will put something more intelligent" answer the blond will disappearing in a sound bounce living the girl alone in the living room of the principal house.

"_**Sonido**_, eh? Showoff" thought the girl will living to the academy

**Who is the mysterious girl? Who is the one that Naruto and the girl want to take revenge on? How could Naruto use sonido? Is he an Arrancar or a Vizard? Why ****he address the images as his grand parents? There are the toushiro and momo of bleach? And how could have guest that Danzo have the sharingan?**

**All this question would be answer (not the last one) in the next chapter of shared angel**

**R E V I E W P L E A S E **


End file.
